gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - Nov. 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Nov. 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Steam Train, Grumpcade, Steam Rolled, and Game Grumps VS videos of November 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his eleventh Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Suzy * Brian Games featured Game Grumps * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario Maker * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Dead Rising Game Grumps VS * Mario Party 10 Steam Train * Undertale Steam Rolled * Sky Arena Grumpcade * Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary * The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes * Elevator Action * Dr. Mario Clips Used * Ready Set Quit (Sky Arena) ** Suzy quits the game by accident. * Just Bros Being Bros (Super Mario Galaxy Part 77: Thinky Pinky) ** Danny casually asks what it would be like if he and Arin fucked. * Sick Nasty (Super Mario Maker 35: Everything is Awesome) ** Arin has an unusual reaction to a death. * Warthog Day (Halo: Combat Evolved Part 2: Vivid Memories) ** Ross and Barry keep killing each other. * Merge Man (A Link Between Worlds Part 41: My Oh My!) ** Arin imagines Link merges to see girls changing. * Big Ol’ Laser Melon (Super Mario Galaxy Part 76: Keep Clunkin') ** Arin grows a huge melon, only to become a skeleton. * Warm Recollections (Super Mario Galaxy Part 77: Thinky Pinky) ** Danny talks about jacking it with a finger up his ass. * Fifteen Long Years (Tri Force Heroes Part 3: Through the Fire and Blenders) ** Ross brings attention to Brian’s age. * Faceplant Through The Tulips (Dead Rising Part 7: Just Dance) ** A zombie dies in the flowers. * How Much Has Changed (Super Mario Maker Part 30: One More Shot) ** Arin forgets what he was talking about. Also Danny is Jon confirmed. * Thanks, Marshall (Super Mario Maker Part 31: Back Off!) ** Danny bounces all over the place. * Sophie Whyyy (Dead Rising Part 10: Sledging Zombies) ** Sophie gets herself killed. * Alright I Got This (Super Mario Maker Part 32: Double Boned) ** Danny keeps screwing himself over. * This Time For Sure (Super Mario Maker Part 32: Double Boned) ** Danny continues to keep screwing himself over. * Elevator Reaction (Elevator Action) ** Brian learns to give the game his full attention. * Bitter Pill To Swallow (Dr. Mario Part 2: Synchronized Goopage) ** Barry and Brian have a heated competition. * Freak Of Nature (Super Mario Maker Part 36: Freak of Nature) ** Arin flips out at Bowser. * Sweet Vengeance (Super Mario Maker Part 37: MISERY MISERY) ** Arin gets his revenge on Bowser. * It’s A Wash (Halo: Combat Evolved Part 1: Birthday Massacre) ** Ross realizes one of the characters changed race between versions. * Nothing We Can Do (Dead Rising Part 18: Spreading Positivity) ** Danny can’t make one of the characters white. * Brent, Baby, Talk To Me (Mario Party 10 Part 3: Rotten Peaches) ** Danny talks to Brent once more. * Totes A Lotta Oates (Super Mario Galaxy Part 83: Actual Factual) ** Danny and Arin create a Hall and Oates cereal. * Hashtag Nametag (Super Mario Galaxy Part 84: Finale) ** Danny makes a sushi pun. * Griddle Vs. Arin (Super Mario Galaxy Part 72: Pancakes of Love) ** Arin and Danny talk about a gigantic pancake place. * Spoilers (Undertale Part 19: Just Want to Talk!) ** A joke from Undertale was originally going to be shown before Drej decided he didn’t want to spoil Undertale. He encourages viewers to play the game for themselves and then watch Ross and Barry play it. * Exit, Stage Left! (Super Mario Galaxy Part 79: Getting Sticky) ** Arin acts as a flamboyant cartoon character. * Sweet, Sweet Bort (A Link Between Worlds Part 43: Scheming!) ** Arin and Danny make a Swedish boyband. * Tricks, No Treats (Super Mario Maker Part 32: Double Boned) ** Danny faces sudden death. The video ends with a clip of Brian mistaking Kevin for Gavin of Rooster Teeth. External links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes